pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara Records
'PriPara Records '''is a series about the evil deadly vocal dolls who call themselves "diffriders". The evil deadly vocal dolls have the ability to diffride human idols, and they're using them to achive their goals to destroy PriPara. Plot (Season 1) Plot (Season 2) Plot (Season 3) Episodes (Season 1) There are going to be 38 episodes in the first season. Episode 001: Episode 002: Episode 003: Episode 004: Episode 005: Episode 006: Episode 007: Episode 008: Episode 009: Episode 010: Episode 011: Episode 012: Episode 013: Episode 014: Episode 015: Episode 016: Episode 017: Episode 018: Episode 019: Episode 020: Episode 021: Episode 022: Episode 023: Episode 024: Episode 025: Episode 026: Episode 027: Episode 028: Episode 029: Episode 030: Episode 031: Episode 032: Episode 033: Episode 034: Episode 035: Episode 036: Episode 037: Episode 038: Episodes (Season 2) There are going to be 51 episodes in the second season. Episode 039: Episode 040: Episode 041: Episode 042: Episode 043: Episode 044: Episode 045: Episode 046: Episode 047: Episode 048: Episode 049: Episode 050: Episode 051: Episode 052: Episode 053: Episode 054: Episode 055: Episode 056: Episode 057: Episode 058: Episode 059: Episode 060: Episode 061: Episode 062: Episode 063: Episode 064: Episode 065: Episode 066: Episode 067: Episode 068: Episode 069: Episode 070: Episode 071: Episode 072: Episode 073: Episode 074: Episode 075: Episode 076: Episode 077: Episode 078: Episode 079: Episode 080: Episode 081: Episode 082: Episode 083: Episode 084: Episode 085: Episode 086: Episode 087: Episode 088: Episode 089: Episodes (Season 3) There are going to be 51 episodes in the third season. Episode 090: Episode 091: Episode 092: Episode 093: Episode 094: Episode 095: Episode 096: Episode 097: Episode 098: Episode 099: Episode 100: Episode 101: Episode 102: Episode 103: Episode 104: Episode 105: Episode 106: Episode 107: Episode 108: Episode 109: Episode 110: Episode 111: Episode 112: Episode 113: Episode 114: Episode 115: Episode 116: Episode 117: Episode 118: Episode 119: Episode 120: Episode 121: Episode 122: Episode 123: Episode 124: Episode 125: Episode 126: Episode 127: Episode 128: Episode 129: Episode 130: Episode 131: Episode 132: Episode 133: Episode 134: Episode 135: Episode 136: Episode 137: Episode 138: Episode 139: Episode 140: Protagonists (Season 1) PriPara Police *Laala Manaka *Dorothy West *Mikan Shiratama PriPara Nurse *Sophie Houjou *Leona West *Fuwari Midorikaze Antagonists (Season 1) Diffrider *Hibiki Shikyouin/Thieving Genius Sub Characters (Season 1) Protagonists (Season 2) PriPara Police *Laala Manaka *Dorothy West *Mikan Shiratama PriPara Nurse *Sophie Houjou *Leona West *Fuwari Midorikaze Antagonists (Season 2) Laala Manaka's Evil Shadow *Loolo Monoko Founder of Alstroemeria *Yoshi Ayasaki/Loolo Monoko Alstroemeria *Mirei Minami *Shion Toudou *Aroma Kurosu Sub Characters (Season 2) Protagonists (Season 3) PriPara Police *Laala Manaka *Dorothy West *Mikan Shiratama PriPara Nurse *Sophie Houjou *Leona West *Fuwari Midorikaze Antagonists (Season 3) Laala Manaka's Evil Shadow *Loolo Monoko Alstroemeria *Saya/Mirei Minami *Shido/Shion Toudou *Gaito/Aroma Kurosu Sub Characters (Season 3) Protagonists (Season 3.5) PriPara Police '' *Laala Manaka *Dorothy West *Mikan Shiratama PriPara Nurse *Sophie Houjou *Leona West *Falulu Antagonists (Season 3.5) Laala Manaka's Evil Shadow *Loolo Monoko Vessel of Loolo Monoko *Fuwari Midorikaze/Loolo Monoko Alstroemeria *Saya/Mirei Minami *Shido/Shion Toudou *Gaito/Aroma Kurosu Sub Characters (Season 3.5) Gallery